1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surfboard devices and, more specifically, to a security locking device comprising a u-shaped member and a locking member which slides over the open end of said u-shaped member and a cable member which can be attached to any object or structure preventing the movement of said surfboard beyond the length of said cable member and said locking member having two pivotal leg members which when rotated to the operative position form opposed divergent leg members being basically parallel to said u-shaped device, thereby serving as a security locking rack device for said surfboard when using one or more of said devices in conjunction with said cable member.
Another embodiment is provided having a substantially oval shaped rod member having two closely spaced bar members extending transversely to a second substantially oval shaped rod member having a space between said bar members wherein the fin of a surfboard shall reside thereby preventing access and removal of the securement means for removable fin assemblies.
Still another embodiment is provided having a substantially oval shaped rod member having a break in said oval wherein each end of said break forms a closely spaced eyelet thereby allowing said member to be inserted over the end of the surfboard passing the centrally located fin member and having a cable member which can be looped or threaded through or around any object or structure and having an eyelet on each distal end which will be passed over said oval eyelets and said oval eyelets will be secured by any means incorporating a padlock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other locking devices designed to prevent theft of surfboards. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,680 issued to Wroble on Jan. 13, 1998.
Another patent was issued to Bolich on Dec. 10, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,044. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,622 was issued to Nealy on Jul. 2, 1996 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 1, 1997 to Craig as U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,028.